1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for designing a developable surface and a development drawing applied to a computer, and more particularly, to a method in which a developable surface is designed to be a general circumferential surface using a direction map, and a property of the direction map is used to generate a corresponding development drawing on a plane.
2. Description of the Related Art
A way for drawing a development drawing of an object that can be approximate to a plane such as a thin iron plate (sheet metal), a paper and the like, cutting the object for assembly, and then making a curved-surface shaped cubic figure is generally mainly used in shipbuilding and car industries and the like. A curved-surface that can make the development drawing in the above way is called a developable surface in mathematics. Since a complex mathematical calculation is required to design the developable surface and generate the development drawing thereof, a CAD (Computer Aided Design) system using a computer is used.
In a design of the curved-surface shaped cubic figure, a direction map based general circumference surface is a curved-surface modeling method that is essential for geometric modeling since a contour shape can be controlled to facilitate a control of an entire curved-surface shape and further a simple calculation can be performed. However, a method for designing the general circumference surface to be the developable surface is not known.